guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aura of Holy Might
Welcome to the Discussion Page! I'll start with a few sections and perhaps add a few more later on. Be kind and courteous in your comments to the greatest of your abilities and I shall do the same :) try to limit section creation! Cudos ^_^ List any compliments towards my gear, build, guild, peformance, skill bar, or whatever you feel like flattering me with right here in the Cudos section! Be sure its below the line though -thanks. ---- Rants >_< This is where you list comments along the lines of "OMG this guy owned me so bad in AB last week" however in light of a possible violation of rules refrain from personalized attacks I promise not to delete anything so long as it is not offensive to others, exceedingly vulgar, or personal to a certain degree. Keep it PG-13 and below the line please -thanks. ---- Aura smells. 00:34, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :You smell worse 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 00:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::GW:NPA plz. 00:40, 16 May 2008 (UTC) oh whoops i forgot about that rule, If i approve of this thread is it still in violation?Aura of Holy Might 00:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) alright the "Rants" description has been updated, I dont wanna piss off wiki ^^ Aura of Holy Might 00:47, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :I was kidding tbh, inviting honesty doesn't violate policy. 00:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ill just play it safe to be sure :) plenty of things to rant about besides making random insults anyhow Aura of Holy Might 00:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :My bad. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 00:56, 16 May 2008 (UTC) hehe no worries to either of you :) i wouldnt have made a rants page if i couldnt stand a few heated words! besides being critiqued by you guys is an honor ;) ive seen a lot of your posts around wiki. Aura of Holy Might 01:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, anyway, the link that I posted is fun to use for other purposes anyway :) 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 01:03, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Indeed :D my brother and i got a good kick out of that lol Aura of Holy Might 01:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Personal Rant: I HATE SoJ Sins! >.< seems like everytime I die theres a signet of judgement+dancing daggers on the left side of my screen *rawr* Aura of Holy Might General Discussion This is for questions, comments, or just plain chatting about anything you'd like. As always keep it PG-13 and below the line -thanks. ---- Welcome to the wiki. So, as a PvP elite, what parts of PvP do you do other than AB? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 00:21, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Not much, Ha/Ra/Ta -etc. is no mans land right now. Im working on getting into a good pvp Guild so that I can expand my PvP territory, but for now I'm sticking with AB.Aura of Holy Might 00:31, 16 May 2008 (UTC) I'm currently in a PvP guild containing about 25-35 members (don't remember at this time). We would be overjoyed if you would join the guild. If you are interested, you can send a PM to IGN: Blaze Athmoren. He should be on right now or within another 20 minutes. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 00:37, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Sounds great, I'm working on some stuff right now but I'll add him and talk with him next time I play (should be later tonight). Aura of Holy Might 00:41, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Ok. The only thing is that you need to have ventrilo. You'll notice that we rarely talk in guild chat because we have all of our conversations over ventrilo. I recommend that you download it (if you haven't already), or you'll miss out on alot. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 00:44, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Yes I have vent ^_^ id be happy to chat it up with you guys any time Aura of Holy Might 00:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh! And be sure to tell blaze that Jeans sent you :p 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 01:11, 16 May 2008 (UTC) will do Aura of Holy Might 01:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ---- This is not an insult nor do I mean to sound pretentious, but... Excuse me, sir, but you cannot prevent people from adding new sections to your talkpage. Talkpages are places of free communication which are used when other users wish to contact you about anything. If a user wishes to discuss a topic which is not a "kudos" or a "rant", then they may very well make a new section. In fact, that's the only logical thing to do. As far as "this is your talkpage" goes: you can move posts around, reorganize them under new headings, delete inappropriate posts, etc etc. But you cannot preemptively censor something before it is even posted. I understand that your intentions are to keep the talkpage clean and organized, but unfortunately rules such as yours conflicts with the inherent purpose of a talkpage. I hope you understand. (T/ ) 01:21, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up lol to be honest I didnt think Id get a visit other than from my friends lol. My article has been appropriately edited (also changed your titles heading to fit in hope you don't mind) Aura of Holy Might 01:28, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, you have to take into account that we all watch RC. You cannot escape us :p 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ^jo, complaints about your sig... As per GW:SIGN, you mayn't use more than one icon, and they musn't be higher than 19px. Also, you can't use the generic AoHM images, since the images should redirect to your userpage/talkpage/contribs page. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:03, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ill take one out, i had trouble redirecting the image to my talkpage any tips? (the guide on how to do it was cryptic at best, plain english would be nice) for now i took out both images Aura of Holy Might 20:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :The first thing you should do, is right click the image you want to keep in your sig, and "Save Target As..." on your hard drive, so you can Upload it as a personal image. Just name it something akin to Aura of Holy Might Sig.jpg, and you'll be fine. :To redirect the image: Type #REDIRECT User:Aura of Holy Might on the Image page which you just created by uploading the sig image. :Then, to use it: In the Custom Signatures bar, change |29px to |19px, and it should be fine. Any more questions? :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:24, 18 August 2008 (UTC) alright ill give it a try, when i made my account technobabble like that scared me but ive dabbled with script writing and progamming since then, ill give it a shot, thanks for the help Aura of Holy Might 20:29, 18 August 2008 (UTC) oh btw whats the difference between minor edit and normal edit, always wanted to know :D (seems mods favor minor for some reason) :It does absolutely nothing ;) Minor edits can be hidden from , but sometimes vandals use minor edits, meaning you would miss it. Which is baed :P So, in the end, it does nothing. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::However, when someone is making spammy changes (not bad ones, just a LOT of them) minor edit can be used to hide them if you're just looking to reply to talk pages or something. However, most of us have selected the preference that makes it automatically have minor edit checked, and we never uncheck it, so it's pointless anyway --Gimmethegepgun 20:36, 18 August 2008 (UTC) signature is now up to standard, thanks for the help Aura of Holy Might 21:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Not a problem :> Thanks for your co-operation. Now I'm off to fetch a beer and watch tv. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:08, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Since there's nothing to do on the wiki right now --Gimmethegepgun 21:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC)